The present disclosure relates to a technique of an imaging apparatus of the like that captures an image using an image sensor.
In the past, an imaging apparatus that is capable of capturing a still image and a moving image has been widely known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-104994 (paragraphs 0038 and 0055, and FIG. 3)).
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-104994 (paragraphs 0038 and 0055, and FIG. 3), analog image data acquired in an image sensor is output to an analog signal processing unit. An analog signal process (amplification, etc.) is performed on the analog image data output to the analog signal processing unit before the processed data is output to an A/D conversion unit. Then, the output data is converted into digital image data in the A/D conversion unit. The digital image data is output to a digital signal processing unit. Then, a noise removal process, a white balance process, a color correction process, an edge emphasizing process, a gamma correction process, and the like, are performed on the output data in the digital signal processing unit. The digital image data that has been subjected to these processes is output from the digital signal processing unit, and the output data is displayed on a liquid crystal panel and stored in a storage device.
It has been known that a phenomenon called inter-frame flicker in which the brightness level varies between captured image data occurs if a moving image is captured using an image sensor under illumination of fluorescent light whose brightness varies depending on a power frequency (50 Hz and 60 Hz), for example.
As a method of correcting the inter-frame flicker, a method of adjusting an electronic shutter (adjusting the exposure period in the image sensor) is used in some cases (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-259390 (paragraph 0008)).